Sinister Hate
by The Psychotic Serial Killer
Summary: Oh, how the God of Lies caught her very eye. Loki/OC.
1. A RunIn With the God of Thunder

**A/N: **I do not own Thor or anything else you would recognize. I, also, do not own the Norse Gods. I merely researched so I could eventually get a little more indepth and gain more understanding of Thor. This is eventual Loki/OC despite my OC, Josilia Griffinhoff, meeting Thor first.

This is Pre-Thor. I plan on making this story go through Thor, Avengers and eventually Thor 2 as well, just hang in tight and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Run-In With the God of Thunder**

The trees wavered in the breeze. Her ears were strained to snatch any sign of movement made by a life form other than the impeccable plants that grew gracefully in Asgard. Despite her remarkable hearing, she found herself loathing the windy days when the leaves would rustle with every small gust of wind that surpassed the woods just beyond the village below Odin's mighty castle. The simple task of hunting became something more complex with every blow.

At the sounding of small feet landing on bark, the goddess stood still and strained her ears to where she thought she had heard the noise. She spotted the common creature in the middle of nibbling on a wild nut; brown fur covered in dirt and mud and round, black eyes bulging as it saw its predator ready to shoot an arrow in its direction. Before it could leap away to a different branch, she flung one of her home-made arrows at it and caught it dead in between the eyes.

The goddess had a sort of skip in her footing as she climbed elegantly up the tree to inspect her catch. This would be the seventh piece of meat she was able to take back to the village that night. It wasn't the most she had ever caught, but it was plenty to last tonight. Tomorrow she would get up early enough to begin a longer day of hunting.

It was increasingly dark and staying out late at night wasn't at all the most brilliant idea; even in Asgard. There were many thieves, abductors, murderers and immoral persons who would love a beautiful goddess to lie beneath him in his bed. Such a thought made the robust woman shudder. She could easily annihilate one or two; however, any more and she might be able to escape harm's way.

Another noise snapped the goddess from her sinister thoughts. She pulled her hood on her cloak over her head, equipping another wooden arrow and placing it against the bow, ready for something or someone to attack.

The noise was growing nearer. It was clear that they were footsteps belonging to a rather large size of a man, but everywhere she turned, she couldn't find a single soul.

Her stance protruded strength as she circled in place.

"Who are you?" asked a deep, booming voice that caused the goddess's heart to quiver.

A low growl escaped her throat after reacting in a pathetic way.

The stranger had come out from behind a few trees and overgrown brush. His strides showed he was confident. He didn't appear too dim-witted, so she waited for more to come out behind him, but none showed. His shoulder-length blond hair and handsome face made her recognize him immediately. Odin's mighty son, God of Thunder, the incredible Thor, Prince of Asgard.

Muttering a curse to herself, she tossed the bow and arrow aside and instead, equipped a dagger she had encased under her cloak. She couldn't hurt him, for there would be severe punishment for harming the Prince of Asgard, but running away was never her idiosyncrasy. And the very last thing she wanted was to give the prince something to feed his confidence more-over.

Thor examined the Asgardian before him. He appeared little and quite thin-boned for a man. He concluded that he was probably just a boy looking for trouble. "I mean no harm, but I suggest you leave the woods before you run into someone who will truly kill you, for there are many who roam especially at night. Your physique doesn't help you plenty."

The goddess furrowed her brows at the insult. She knew of how the Asgardians lived and that included the cliché portrayal of women being the weaker gender. They were placed in the homes, doing nothing more than cooking and cleaning and watching after the young. That was definitely one reason she refused to make Asgard her permanent home. Having grown up in a kingdom where every person—male or female—was trained to become a warrior for Odin's army. Although, Odin never cared for the women being in his large army of warriors. As far as the goddess knew, the women worked under his wife's orders instead, which the goddess found discriminating and crude.

The prince was expectant upon the smaller of the two to leave, but the goddess stood in her attack stance, not backing down. His brows furrowed as were hers and he stepped closer to her.

"If you want a battle, I can provide one for you," he smirked, clearly over-confident.

She chuckled at his words; after all, it was always fun to find a new opponent. It was only too bad that she couldn't inflict any damage on him. Instead, she will have to prove his poor judgment in a less harmful manner.

He gave a stiff nod as if understanding what she wanted. He made a swift swing and she ducked unfazed. Her dagger was gripped tightly in her left hand. Glancing overhead, she saw a low branch that she would easily be capable of climbing onto.

The goddess let Thor swing and miss her one more time before grabbing onto the low branch with her free hand. She pulled herself up and leaped to a different branch that was behind her opponent. She jumped onto his back and placed the tip of her dagger in his neck. The attack was quick and a blur to Thor. He was taken aback by how swift the little one moved and he felt angered having been left vulnerable to the one who was now on his back.

When he felt the point of the dagger on the nape of his neck, he dropped his massive sword and reached over to grab a part of the little one. Taking hold of the small wrist, he pulled the goddess over his shoulder and thrusted her onto the forest floor.

She gasped for air. She hadn't hit the ground that hard in a long time and the feeling of having all the air knocked out wasn't a feeling she particularly liked. The goddess rolled onto her stomach and got up, trying to hide the fact that she was still struggling for oxygen.

She had taken her bow and arrows back into her possession and aimed it at Thor, but he was already holding his sword on her cloak against her neck. She smirked. Now, it was whoever could move quicker.

A soon as she saw a smirk across the prince's face, she lifted her right leg and kicked the sword out of his hand as hard as she could. Having dropped his sword, he decided he would use his bare hands. Thor didn't take losing to his liking, and he would hate to know how he lost to a small boy such as the one before him, so he stormed over to the little one and took the goddess by the throat.

She glared at him from under her cloak. The little one was internally grateful for the darkness of the night. The last thing she wanted was for him to know what she looked like. Not only was it because she was female, but because she would have to leave Asgard and wander until she found a new purpose to live. Currently, feeding those who needed the food was her top and only priority. Having that stolen from a prince who could easily end the poverty made her blood boil.

"I must say," he started arrogantly; "you are quite the fighter. Tell me your name, if you will."

When he didn't get an answer, he placed his hand on the edge of the hood and tried removing it, but he was stopped immediately by the little one's dagger back at his neck.

Thor frowned, "You do realize who I am, do you not? I am Thor, God of Thunder! Prince of Asgard. Your attack could potentially get you sent to prison for life, if not executed immediately."

She was quite disappointed. It appeared as though he was trying to use his status to get her not to sever his handsome head from his large neck.

Kneeing him in the groin, he let her neck go and fell to the ground in pain. The goddess felt satisfied with his pain and sprinted quietly away from him before he could get up and go after her.

Being ever so thankful to the Gods that he hadn't taken her hood off her petite head, she found herself running all the way through the village and into Keenan's small house.

Keenan was a woman of fifty-four, living with five small grandchildren and two of her own children who were now in their thirties.

Walking into the one-room house with heavy breathing, the goddess noticed that Keenan was the only one present. She was mixing a large wooden bowl of meal with a large ladle. Had the meal not been so thin, the goddess would have suggested using a different utensil to do the job, but Keenan seemed to know that a ladle was doing the job just fine.

"Ah! Josilia, I am happy you have made it back to town safely. It is quite dark out now, you know. Did everything go well with you hunting trip?" she asked with a smile.

The goddess took off her cloak and returned the kindness with a pearly-white smile as well, "For the most part; however, I fear I have gotten myself into a predicament that could cause me to retire from this town a lot earlier than initially planned."

Keenan raised a brow in curiosity. As she waited for the young Josilia to elaborate on the matter, the old woman took a notice to how dirty and worn her jade cloak looked and made a mental note to sew and clean it in due time.

Josilia made her way to the cot lying on the floor and plopped herself down onto it, feeling a rush of tiredness run through her body. She didn't feel like explaining the events that happened only moments ago. Of course, she wasn't sure she could explain. _Why was the prince outside of the castle? What was his business before he had ever caught her sneaking around in the woods?_

It was true that the law stated no Asgardian was to wander the woods and poach unless given permission; however, being the goddess she was, Josilia took that literally and went to hunt anyway for she wasn't an Asgardian. She merely traveled there to help those in need and didn't plan on staying for all eternity, so punishment didn't seem something to bestow on her. The thought seemed on the contrary because laws would be laws and royals would be royals and soldiers would be soldiers; therefore, she would be castigated. The Gods only knew how the castigation would go about.

Peering at the dead animals before her, Keenan gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Only seven, I see? I assume you will take your leave in the morning and go back to the wilderness, eh? You know, you have done so much for us. I believe a vacation is in order. Yes, indeed. How about you stay in the house with me and we will create a feast," she smiled. When she looked back on the meat, she added, "Save the meat, however."

"Gathering meat in the forest is not hard labor, I promise you, Keenan." The goddess removed herself from the cot and walked over the old woman, giving her a small peck on the forehead, "I left my weapon of choice in the forest. I will be back shortly. If any thieves had robbed me of it, I think I might be a bit longer," she winked at her.

Keenan shook her head, "I do not think it wise. Wait to tomorrow and I will see you out."

The stubborn young lady wouldn't have it. She shook her head, "I won't be long. Merely swift, yet thorough searches for my bow and I will be back before any of the others realize I'm late."

She walked out the small door, leaving Keenan worried of her safety; however, Josilia was no ordinary lady and she respected that. Her strength was of the strongest warrior, she held skills of weaponry of the most dedicated craftsman, and her wit was of the wisest king. Of course, that was all in the old woman's eyes.

Glancing about the narrow streets, Josilia noticed that there were more guards marching. One of them knocked on the door of a neighbor she had only met once. When the owner of the house opened, the guard asked, "Have you seen a small boy with a green cloak running loose in the town?"

The neighbor shook his head nonchalantly, "I haven't seen this boy you speak of. However, if you would like to speak to the woman next door, she may be of more help."

Josilia sidled along the wall and turned a corner before darting off. The damned prince had already tattled on her before she could even have a peaceful night's sleep. When she made it into the forest, she pulled the cloak hood over her head and tried to calm herself down.

She retraced her steps to where she had thought her weapon was, but seeing that it wasn't there, she figured she was in the wrong spot. Of course, as she looked to see the heavy footprints and the smaller ones intertwining with one another, she knew that this was where the small battle against the Thunder God had been at play. She wasn't in the wrong area; the prince had just taken her bow and arrows. She felt herself go into a panic.

The goddess wanted her bow and quiver of arrows back…. No, she _needed _her bow and quiver of arrows back.

"There he is!" someone shouted from behind her. A rapid amount of footsteps marched in her direction.

Running was something she considered rationally now, but one of the guards shouted, "Sir! The prince of Asgard has requested to see you. He stated that he and you were old friends and he would like to dine with you this evening."

The goddess kept her head to the ground and away from the guards. Giving a huff, she mumbled, "I had mine own dining this evening and would like to have the rest of the night in peace."

"The prince told us you would say that. He also told us that if you did not come, he would destroy the bow and arrows you had carelessly left behind in this very forest," the guard said. None of them seemed to care or question what was going on. They were like loyal puppy-dogs with nowhere and no one else to go to, so they followed orders from whoever had taken them in.

Feeling torn between forgetting her arrows and leaving with only a small hole in her heart and going with the guards to only be revealed to who she truly was, had kept her in that same, neck-bent stance before finally making her decision.

She gave a lowly mumble as to not reveal her true gender, even though she knew that it would be inevitable, "I suppose I should follow the prince's orders. Take me to him and don't be so quick and manhandling. One single movement out of place and I will see to it that your heads are mounted above my fireplace."

Some of the guards gave a chuckle at the empty threat. They wondered what such a young boy could do to them, but they weren't going against his request, because he was the prince's friend as far as any of them knew. Hurting him would end up resulting in facing the God of Thunder's wrath and they all knew it wouldn't be pretty. However, they were more fearful of what his brother could do. After all, the Thor's brother was the God of Mischief and Lies and was known to be quite the brutal trickster.


	2. The Bow of Lucius

**A/N: **I do not own Thor or the Norse Gods. I do own Josilia and Lucius as well as Josilia's family. There appears to be a lack of Loki, but there will be a lot more of him in chapter four, so hang in there and keep reviewing :D

Thank you, **WingsofNyx **and **The Yoshinator **for reviewing this boring beginning of a story :3 it is much appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Bow of Lucius**

The guards didn't leave her side. It was almost suffocating to have those men in bulky armor marching so close to her. The spears in their hands looked sharp and she was rather tempted to take one and run for the hills, but she managed to restrain herself.

Golden steps were built steep alongside a hill leading to the castle of Asgard. She couldn't imagine being a messenger having to go up the never-ending stairs to deliver letter after letter, only to have to go back down to the village below and walk right back up.

The large marble doors that now stood before her, made her feel no bigger than an ant standing before a thousand-year-old oak tree. She would have strained her neck up, looking in awe at the detailed architecture, but she thought it best to keep her head forward. The doors opened up by themselves and the guards led her into a large foyer that glistened with lit candles hanging high above her head. Two staircases were on either side of the foyer and a figure was walking gracefully down them.

Josilia was expecting the figure to be Thor, but this figure was thinner and as he grew closer, she realized he was pale and had black hair. He wore robes of green that matched elegantly with his eyes—those deep poles of emerald green made her stop and hold her stare for a moment. She was grateful for the hood having shadowed her face and expressions.

When he got to the bottom, he raised a brow, "Who is this lowly peasant?"

Josilia lost any respect and made note that this had to be the infamous Loki Odinson, second Prince of Asgard.

Before any one of the guards answered, Thor had finally come into the foyer from one of the side rooms and smiled kindly, "Well, I am glad to see you have decided to come. I assure you there are no hard feelings for the events of before." He turned to the guards who escorted the goddess to the castle, "You may take your leave, guards. Thank you for escorting my dear friend here."

She didn't detect anything but sincerity and kindness in the prince's voice. Josilia felt only a little guilt at realizing how badly she misjudged him.

When the guards left and nothing had been said from the mysterious guest in the castle of Asgard, Loki began to speak, "Well, I suppose you have good reason to bring…_your friend _so late into the night, so I will take my leave without any questions." His voice was a dull monotone; his head held high and his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Actually, this is the one who had shown quite the battle skill in the forest this evening, are you not?" Thor looked from his brother to the hooded figure.

Deciding to be bold, Josilia lifted her hood and placed it behind her shoulders, "That I am, Prince Thor of Asgard. I am no boy, either, so you can stop referring to me as 'him' or 'he'. By the way, you were overconfident and arrogant in our little battle. You underestimated me because I appeared small to your large build causing you to believe that you would succeed with little effort. To prevent it from ever happening again, might I suggest you evaluate your opponent before you decide how you go about taking them down."

Loki quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Thor looked at the young woman before him in utter shock.

"Is this not the most amusing incident of this week?" Loki mocked, glancing at Thor, "It looks like the Almighty-Thor has been struck down by a woman."

The goddess felt the heated blood rush to her face in pure fury. She was never great at holding her temper, but the wrong move would result in punishment and more than likely, humility. She had to play her cards right to get herself out of there before she truly decided to kill someone in cold blood.

"If you don't mind, I would love my bow and quiver of arrows back so I can take my leave," she said firmly, her hand closing into a tight fist.

Looking into Loki's emerald eyes once more made her shiver once more, so she moved her focus back on Thor whose eyes were a bright blue, much like hers. She was never fond of the color. Water was a nuisance, especially when she had last been in a body of blue water, she had taken some of it in and in turn, felt the saltiness take over her buds with a foul taste and in desperate need of pure water.

"Ah, yes, of course," Thor recalled. He had left the weapon up in Loki's room where the only person allowed to enter was Loki himself. Thor would have stowed it away in his own, but more people seemed comfortable walking into his room such as his friends as well as his parents, Odin and Frigga, who rarely went down that hall in the first place unless to call upon their sons. "Loki, would you be as kind as to bring her bow and arrows down? I hid them in your drawers where I thought would be the best place to set them."

Loki gave his brother a deathly glare, "And why in the Gods' names would you go into my room and do a mindless notion as that?"

"Why do you think, brother? That bow is valuable and it would be a shame as well as a saddening happening if it were to be stolen or broken. I think your room is less…in use and has lack of visitors, so it would be the perfect spot for such an object," he explained, clearly happy with himself to have thought of such a 'brilliant plan to keep the bow safe'.

The God of Lies didn't look the least bit happier at his kind explanation. "You are quite the lucky God for I won't break it myself," he mumbled, walking up the stairs and thankfully out of view from the goddess's eyes.

"Forgive my brother's manners. He is truly kind at heart, he just despises showing so," Thor smiled, placing a hand on her lower back. She immediately tensed at the touch and she moved away from him. When he noticed her discomfort he apologized, "Forgive me, I was merely leading you to the sitting room."

"You can do that without touching me," she stated flatly.

"What is your relation to Lucius Griffinhoff? I recognized the crafting as well as the initials at the bottom of the bow and case. That bow is one of a kind and I would hate to hear that it was stolen, especially by a beautiful lady as yourself," he smiled softly.

She wanted to roll her eyes and smack him across the face for thinking she would ever do a dirty deed as steal such a powerful God's weapon. She had never even stolen so much as food. Everything she had or gave away had been earned rightfully on her own. Besides, being flogged was a humiliation she did not want to partake in.

"I have not stolen anything." The statement was blunt and to the point, leaving no further explanations as to how she obtained such a priceless bow.

Thor recalled it being a lot heavier than he had expected when he picked it up from the forest floor. It was pure silver with detailed etchings of vines that wrapped around the limb of the bow. The string was a sturdy silver wire that was difficult to pull back unlike the many bows that Thor had played around with in his younger days. Now, he much preferred to sheath a sword.

The quiver was just as silver and elegant as the bow as; however, the arrows that were placed in there were made of wood, which were definitely mismatched with the quiver and bow.

After a few moments, Loki had come back bearing Josilia's weapon of choice. It was curious as to how he could move so quietly and gracefully but keep his strides long, quick and firm. Shaking the wonder away, Josilia immediately got up from where Thor had sat her down and made a reach for her weapon, but Thor's voice boomed throughout the room and her heart nearly stopped again.

Josilia retracted her hand and furrowed her brows as she turned to the prince who merely stood smiling, "The deal was, if you would dine with mine family, you may take the bow and leave."

She gritted her teeth, but turned around. She was daughter of the God of Wisdom and she knew that Loki wasn't all too fond of his brother and she knew he would probably do anything if it was opposite of the God of Thunder.

The goddess gave a small smile to Loki. She looked into his emerald eyes once more and found her heart melting. He was fairly tall; he looked well over six feet while she was a small five, three. It wasn't of use to her if she became weak before the man who held her most prized possession. Kicking the feelings aside, she said as kindly as she could, "I will take what is mine and I won't be a bother. It was nice to meet you, Prince of Asgard." With one last pearly smile, her charm seemed to work.

Loki let Josilia take the weapon from his hands and she walked away. Before she left the room; however, she turned to Thor, "Oh, and it was lovely to meet you too, Thor."

It wasn't likely that Thor took kind to what she had just done. What, with ignoring his sly way of inviting her to a royal dinner and talking to him as if he were just another subject in the situation and not the Prince of Asgard like he truly was. Josilia felt slightly guilty about it, but she remembered that it was his fault for taking what was hers and threatening her with it. She did not take lightly to being threatened, especially when it had to do with her father.

As she descended the golden steps, she heard the large doors open and close, following swift footsteps that slowed when catching up to the goddess.

"Where did you get those?" he asked in a silky, low tone that sent more electricity down Josilia's spine.

"I got them from where I came from. I'm utterly surprised that you are speaking to a 'lowly peasant'," she smirked.

His onyx black hair was sleeked back behind his shoulders. She cursed at the moon that shone on his skin, creating the most exhilarating milky color.

"Your confidence and bravery, when speaking to my brother, suggests otherwise." He continued to walk beside her, so she stopped before he would have too long to walk back up.

"I speak how I wish. I do not care for titles or who is believed to be more important than another person. Your brother seems quite…quite a character to bring me to your castle after having lost so pathetically only to invite me to dine with your family. Tell me, do you know the real reason he had requested my presence tonight?"

"He has told me that he wishes you join his friends. They are rather nauseating, however, with their constant chatting and roaming the castle late at night doing Gods-know-what," he said rather coldly. His face continued to stay impassive.

She chuckled at how much they actually annoyed him. After all, he was known for lies. "They sound charming."

"On the contrary."

"Did you have a purpose to come out here?"

"I simply wanted to know how you came about having the only pure silver bow and quiver that was handmade by Lucius Griffinhoff, God of Wisdom and Warfare," he said knowingly.

"Well, your brother believes I have stolen it."

A low growl emitted from his throat, "I do not care what my brother believes. I simply want the truth."

She laughed melodically in Loki's ears, which caught the heart in his chest, "The God of Lies wants to know the truth. How _enticing_."

"I'm waiting," he said icily and impatiently.

She grew irritated at his cold tone and how he expected her to share anything at all with him. Josilia shot him a glare and mumbled, "Thanks for handing over my bow," before continuing down the stairs hurriedly with her cloak bellowing behind her. Royals; they were all the same: cold-hearted, nosey, arrogant and the only thing they cared about was power.

* * *

"_You know," he began in a husky voice full of lust, "you could be my queen and rule all of Vevitica by my side. You and I have a much more passionate connection than your mother and I have ever had. And if you lay with me, there will be much power for the both of us." The God's hand wrapped around Josilia's tiny waist as a twisted smirk plastered his round face. His brown hair showed signs of gray and it sickened her even more knowing that not only had he taken her mother, but he wanted to take Josilia, too._

_Pushing him off, she had tears in her eyes. She wasn't able to hold back. Being the small seventeen-year-old she was, she was fairly naïve and still had experiences to fight through. However, a situation such as this wasn't one she had had on her agenda._

_When his smirk fell, anger brewed in his black eyes. "It is such a pity that the beautiful one doesn't wish to be with me." He tsk-ed as he circled around her like a hawk waiting for the right moment to dive in on the prey. "Tell me, my goddess, what will it take to steal you?"_

_She shivered at the thought. More tears ran down her cheeks as she backed away from him. Josilia tried standing strong, glaring at him through the slits of her puffy eyes, but it was only a pathetic attempt. _

_Her step-father gave a chuckle, "Then again, I believe I already know the answer to that."_

_Power. He definitely had that. And she didn't have a bit of it as her step-father took hold of her bicep and pushed her onto the bed. His rough hands ran up her inner thigh and it was clear that he had no intention of being gentle._

_Not knowing what else to do, the child squeaked, "Please," only to be ignored by her attacker._

_The nightgown she had changed into for the evening was a silky green; her favorite color. But she regretted ever putting on the simple piece of cloth, for it wasn't complicated to slide up to reveal her bare breasts and he seemed to enjoy having such easy access to every part of her. _

_Josilia felt embarrassed and ashamed at the exposure. She squirmed underneath him in discomfort. It had never been more obvious that he was the God of Lust and Desire._

_He took off his sleepwear and was about to get back on top of her, but a figure stepped into the room giving a piercing scream._

_The figure sprinted across the room, over to Josilia's step-father and attacked. When the young goddess got up and had adjusted her nightgown to cover herself up once more, she realized that the attacker was her mother._

"_Mommy!" Josilia yelled as the God of Lust took a swing at the woman. A bruise was rapidly forming on her gentle face and she gave a painful cry._

_Her mother didn't dare look at her daughter as she tried to fight off the God that nearly tried to rape her own flesh and blood, "Josie, leave. Leave the kingdom and run. Never turn back."_

_She hadn't wanted to listen to her mother. The notion was preposterous, but she had never found a moment when she disobeyed her mother. Taking all she had to get out of the kingdom, she did so. It was difficult to not turn back and try to save her mother. A part of her felt like she betrayed her mother by leaving her at the hands of a lust and power-driven man, but the other half felt a sense of freedom._

_The Goddess Josilia could start anew and be whoever she wanted. She could run through the largest meadows, climb the tallest mountain, swim the vastest sea and there wasn't a soul who could stop her. She was no longer under invisible chains that were fastened to her to keep her from acting unlady-like and keep up the appearance of royalty. She could eat what she wanted, how she wanted to eat it, she could dance they way she wanted, wherever she wanted._

_Flinging the bow and empty quiver on her back, she continued out of Vevitica._

_The God of Lust and desire may have stolen those valuable silver arrows, but he hadn't stolen her and Josilia would make damn sure no one would._

* * *

Loki watched her walk down the steep hill with a fiery confidence. She was intriguing; he wasn't going to deny that. He felt she had the right to be punished for speaking to royalty that way, especially the princes of Asgard, but he saw who she was and any castigation would get him as well as Odin of Asgard into deep trouble with one of the most powerful Gods in all of the realms.

Thor was waiting patiently in the foyer for Loki to come back inside. He hated how Thor would always request for him read others' minds just so he can get information the God of Thunder couldn't obtain himself. _He is quite useless, _Loki thought with a sneer.

"Is it true, brother?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes," Loki rolled his eyes, "She is Josilia Griffinhoff, Goddess of Provision and daughter of Arian Faye, Goddess of Music, and Lucius Griffinhoff, God of Wisdom and Warfare. It would be wise to respect her wishes, Thor, for you do not know what she is capable of and provoking her could get you into quite a predicament."

The God completely ignored his brother's advice, "This is great! Just think about it, brother! With her joining our friends, we would be the unstoppable seven. Seven is quite a brilliant number, is it not?" Thor looked smug at the idea.

Loki shook his head, "I am not a part in any of your friends. If you don't mind," he mumbled coldly, "I am going to retire to bed."

Thor let his brother leave off in his usual irritated manner while he thought of ways to get the small, yet defiant goddess into his small group of warrior friends. She was clearly strong-willed and stubborn, so it would be no easy task. He would never listen to her after that night, but he knew of someone who she just might listen to.


	3. The Goddess of War

**A/N: **I do not own Thor or anything else you would recognize. I, also, do not own the Norse Gods. I merely researched so I could eventually get a little more indepth and gain more understanding of Thor.

Things are now getting interesting...of course, the more interesting parts happen in chapter four. Chapter four is so big, I think I'm going to make you all wait until I see more reviews. I'M SO EVIL.

And thank you all so very much for those who have reviewed this story :) it is very appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Goddess of War**

The next morning was a long one.

Josilia had explained all that had happened the night before to Keenan who was utterly surprised and agitated that the young goddess had not told her of the encounter with the Prince of Asgard. The old woman scolded her for it, which Josilia softened in reaction because it reminded her of her mother who did the same whenever she had done something wrong or withheld the truth.

"You should have stayed and taken that opportunity to promote yourself in Asgard. Do you not realize what you have given up? The Prince of Asgard, firstborn son of Odin, had wanted you to be a part of Warriors Three and the legendary Sif, Goddess of War. I am sure you would find her to be quite skilled in your father's area," Keenan smiled genuinely.

The Goddess of Provision had heard of Warriors Three as well as Sif. She had never found them to be anything astounding except for the fact that they seemed to be somewhat treated as equals with Thor.

"He stole my bow and gave me a bloody ultimatum! Why in all of Asgard would I agree to be a henchman of his?" Josilia growled, remembering the worry that had filled her on the thought of losing her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Oh, stop exaggerating. I'm sure he had meant no harm to your precious weapon. Now let's drop the subject of the prince and come and help me with breakfast before my hands fall off," Keenan chuckled as she stopped mixing the oats and handed the bowl over to Josilia.

A small knock was sounded on the door and Keenan answered it with one of her enthusiastic greetings.

"Good morning, Keenan. I am aware that you have a guest that I desperately need to speak to before I head back to the castle. Is the Goddess of Provision present?"

Josilia turned her attention to the visitor. She felt partially annoyed, but another part of her felt a sort of excitement with a new opportunity to weave her way back into the Castle of Asgard; although, she would never admit to it. If she was able to be a part of Thor's friends of warriors, she could have the potential to help out Keenan and her family as well as many other families in poverty. Josilia had thought of the idea after she stormed back to the old woman's tiny house. Keenan as well as the rest of her family had asked worriedly what happened when she had been gone for much longer than anticipated. Of course, she never cared to share much with anyone, so she had waited until everyone else but Keenan had left the small house to go about their day before explaining the night's events. When she had began to rest against the small cot on the floor that Keenan had somehow got for her a while back, she thought about what it would be like to live in a palace again. She knew her status would be very different if she had decided to take Thor's offer. But after thinking more about it, she realized not only was she too late, she also knew she had given up the chance to wake the royals into reality of how their kingdom was.

Yes, Asgard was the most beautiful kingdom in all the nine realms, but there were a few people who were suffering the consequences of those who were rich. The wealth needed to be spread throughout the town below the magnificent palace.

"She is present," Josilia answered as the woman walked in. The beautiful Sif, Goddess of War, had walked through the door and over to Josilia. Her hair was a beautiful golden blond that cascaded down her shoulders in elegant waves. Her face, though very beautiful, was stern and held much strength that could intimidate. One of the many strong women that should be more recognized than she already was had been standing right before her.

Josilia gave a smile, "I believe it is safe to assume that the Prince of Asgard has requested you come down to find me?"

Sif gave a warm smile and a small chuckle, showing her more friendly personality, "You are quick on the draw. It is true; Thor has requested kindly that I come to speak to you about joining us warriors, not only as a fellow warrior, but as a friend as well."

She raised a brow at Sif, "A friend?"

The word was slightly foreign to the goddess who had been on her own for many, many years. When she had found Keenan and her family, she decided it was time to settle for a small while and she found herself calling Keenan friend, but she never thought of what it would be like to have friends who were nearer her age, whom she could relate and speak to whenever she needed it. The thought pleased her, but made her uncomfortable as well. Getting close to anyone could cause issues; she knew.

Keenan looked overjoyed as if she was just witnessing her own daughter being proposed. Josilia chuckled at the thought of getting married. She never cared about any man in such a way, so it never crossed her mind before.

"What do you say?" Sif asked. Before Josilia answered, Sif added, "I must say, when Thor had told me about you, I merely thought you were just a troublemaker, or rather, someone who was lost and tried to be something she was not. But I see you do have strength and you are born of royalty, but chose poverty. Forgive me for misjudging. You have, now, all my respect."

Josilia smiled, "I thank you. I, as well, have misjudged many things and have been dead wrong on many occasions. However, no matter how wrong I continue to be, I seem to misjudge as if it were impossible to do otherwise. I do accept Thor's invitation; however, I must add that I do not make friends so quickly, especially to the male species."

Sif chuckled, "I quite understand where you are coming from. They can be quite arrogant and consumed in the bloody thoughts of warfare, are they not?"

"It is true. It is in their nature," Keenan said, grabbing the bowl of oats from Josilia, "'Tis sad when you stop to think about it. The men go off to war while the women are waiting at home for their husbands, brothers and fathers who will never come back home. If you ask me, wars are a bloody waste of time." The woman appeared to be speaking as she thought of a sorrowful, distant memory. Snapping out her trance quickly, Keenan added, "Very delightful that a war is not upon us no, is it not?"

The Goddess of War agreed and turned her attention back to Josilia, "It is kind of you to accept Thor's offer. He may be obnoxious with how confident and arrogant he is, but his heart is in the right place and he will be grateful that you have agreed to this arrangement. I will be waiting outside while you gather your belongings. You are to live in your own chambers in the castle as I and the Warriors Three do."

With that, the goddess with glistening armor walked out of the small hut and waited outside the door, enjoying the fresh air.

Josilia gathered her things, feeling like she was leaving too much behind. She had only been staying with Keenan and her family for well over a month, but it felt like an eternity that she very much enjoyed. Their company was pleasant most of the time and they had grown on her, but it seemed like Josilia was leaving all too quickly.

When she was finished packing, she frowned, "How will you get meat and berries to eat? How will I gather food for you?"

Keenan shook her head, "You don't need to. We will survive just fine. We have gone on fairly well before you came. You have done enough for a family that isn't yours. I thank you and couldn't do so more for all you have done for my family. You don't need to fear about our well-being. Besides, I have a few tricks in that black cauldron of mine," she winked. Keenan was quite skilled in the magic department. Josilia had not reacted pleasantly, however, when she found out. If the old woman were to be caught, she could be imprisoned, for it was against the law to use magic with King Odin's lack of knowing. And it was quite plain that Odin didn't know of Keenan and that the old woman didn't care if he knew or not; either way, she would continue brewing potions and creating valuable things out of nothing.

The goddess didn't push further. She would come up with a way to help out her family in the mean time, but as for now, there was a goddess and future friend waiting for her beyond the deformed wooden door.

"I will see you soon," Josilia promised.

Keenan gave a small smile before going back to mixing the bowl that didn't hold enough oats for even half her family.

Xxx

"Are you ready?" Sif asked.

Josilia nodded. She didn't have much with her. She only held her weapon of choice, her dagger was sheathed in its small case at her side and she placed her green cloak over her forearm for it was too hot to be wearing it.

Instead of having a large range of clothing to wear, she only had one outfit and cleaned it every time she washed herself in the river that was a few miles away from the town. The outfit was a simple brown tunic with leggings made of a thing material and leather boots. She had been given the clothing by a female who had seen her wandering in her ragged nightgown that grew dirty and torn quickly after leaving Vevitica.

"You do not bare much."

The Goddess of Provision gave a shrug, "It is enough."

"So it is true when Prince Loki says how many things in the castle are quite unnecessary," Sif smirked.

Not knowing how to reply to her statement, Josilia said, "Tell me about the Warriors Three."

"Fandral the Dashing is definitely the most charming of the bunch," she explained, "Hogun the Grim is relentless and not one for smiling, but he is very cunning, and Volstagg the Valiant is quite the warrior. He particularly likes food… He consumes a lot of it."

Josilia chuckled at Sif's subtle joke. "The prince of Asgard told me you are all quite nauseating, as he puts it. But I suppose he is always that way, is he not?"

Sif gave a scowl, "If you a speaking of Loki Odinson, then yes, he is always that way. He does not like to associate too often with us, but he is brother to Thor, so we try our best to be kind to him."

Josilia's thoughts roamed to Loki's intense, green eyes. She wasn't going to lie, she found him handsome and…fascinating, for lack of a better word. She recalled wanting to run her fingers through his long, black hair that resembled fine silk, but having those thoughts out of focus and disgusted.

"I think he's a brilliant liar," the Goddess of Provision said more to herself than to the warrior who was leading her to the Castle of Asgard.

Sif laughed loudly, "Well, he is the God of Lies, if you had not figured that out yet."

She laughed too, but explained further, "I meant that he is lying about how he views people. I do not believe him when he stated you were all of nuisance. I believe he takes a liking to all four of you despite what he says, or wants, the four of you to think."

"I will be damned when I see the day Loki takes a liking to anyone. Yes, he does seem to show a bit of care when it comes to his family, but anyone otherwise, he is as cold-hearted as the Frost Giants."

When they entered the castle, Sif stopped Josilia and put a hand on her shoulder, "Knowing Thor, he will probably want to see your skills. Whether you are to face the God of Thunder himself or one of us, it depends on what Thor's mood is."

"I think Thor has seen enough of my skills," she smirked, "However, I do not wish to be placed in full attention to have my skills assessed." Josilia made a mental note on how the Goddess of War talked about Thor. It seemed to be coated in a subtle hint of admiration and longing. She began to wonder what Thor thought of Sif.

Another person walked into the foyer where Sif and Josilia stood. Loki spoke coolly, "I see Thor's friend has convinced you to come. I hope it is of your own will and not of force?"

Sif forced a smile, "She came of her own accord."

Loki raised his eyebrows as Thor waltzed into the foyer. He greeted Sif, Loki and Josilia with a curt nod and a charming smile. Sif's eyes seemed to light up in Thor's presence and the Goddess of Provision felt a smile creep over her fair skin as well. It was intriguing to see those subtle hints of love in one's eyes. She hadn't recalled seeing it often. Melina, Keenan's oldest daughter, had claimed love for one of the blacksmiths in Asgard and Josilia remembered watching them from afar when they were exchanging whispers and shy glances. It was amusing, but childish at the same time. The blacksmith soon married some other girl, for no further step was taken on Melina's part. Her heart had been broken and it was Josilia who comforted her as well as Keenan. She had gone through a state of depression and the goddess did whatever she could to help Melina get back on her feet. It was a long, strenuous year, but she grew better and stronger than she had been before.

"I am very happy to see that you have agreed to my arrangement. I figured Sif would be better suited to speak to you," Thor said proudly, having figured out how to ease his way to the Goddess.

"Oh? And what made you believe Sif would have changed my mind so easily?" Josilia scrunched her brows in accusation, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You seem skittish whenever a male is present. It was just a hunch that I went upon. If you would not think I'm prying, what happened?" he asked.

She gave a bitter laugh; although, she was more guarded when around males, but she never had gone so far despise them without first knowing them. First impressions do quite a number on Josilia, however, "Nothing that has weakened me. And I am not skittish in the presence of anyone; thank you for your assumption." Josilia then changed the subject, "Sif has told me that in order to be part of this warrior…cult…I have to present my skills; however, as I explained to Sif, you have seen plenty and I do not wish to participate in silly little performances."

"Very well, we will escort you to your chambers and then we shall introduce you to the Warriors Three," Thor smiled. Loki and Thor took the lead while Sif and Josilia were walking side by side behind them.

Loki was no prince with a large build like Thor, but he looked as if at any moment, he would disappear in an instant without Josilia's consent and it bothered her for some unknown reason. She kept her eyes on his back, which was cloaked in a forest green. There was something very different about him. Whether it was dangerous or merely unpredictable, she knew she had to find out more.

As if feeling eyes upon him, Loki glanced back at her and caught her oceanic blue eyes. He gave her a smirk and looked back to his brother, continuing the conversation they had. Josilia shivered. Cursing to herself, she had to make sure to steer clear of the God of Lies. It was clear he was not only a brilliant liar, but he was mischievous and a great manipulator. But she didn't realize then that she was already falling prey to him.

Xxx

Fulla, servant of Frigga Odinson, wife of King Odin of Asgard, was walking as slow as she could with a clean tunic and shined plates of armor for the new warrior. She wasn't sure who it was, but she heard that Thor had taken a fascination for her.

It only made her blood boil with hate to know that she had been in the castle for seven years and she was still a simple servant. However, this new peasant seemed to have gone from wandering the woods with nothing but a dagger and a bow to now living high and mighty in a large chamber all to herself in a single day. Not to mention, she was titled just below Thor and Loki, which was difficult to achieve.

Her brows furrowed and her pace quickened with anger. She had been sent to Asgard for one purpose and one purpose alone: her father requested that she wed one of the princes of Asgard. Yet, it hadn't been fulfilled. Fulla wasn't allowed back home, her father ashamed to be turned away by not one, but two princes in a single day. Not only that, but in front of a large, high and mighty audience, Odin had clearly stated in a terrifyingly loud voice that she was not worthy of either of his sons. The humiliation was unbearable, but Frigga made it worse by declaring her a servant, despite how kindly she had worded it.

There wasn't a reason why both Loki and Thor had turned her away. She was beautiful and just as much of a royal as anyone else in their royal family. Her father was a king and a great one in her eyes. She was proud to be his daughter and it shamed her that she couldn't please her father by succeeding in his request. She felt a failure.

Having gotten to the new chambers, she noticed that the two princes and Sif were exchanging words, smiles and laughs with the newcomer. Loki was particularly interested in her; his eyes wandering up and down her figure while trying to assess her without much success. Fulla furrowed her brows at the scene.

Looking at the new warrior, her blood boiled to the point where her veins were on the verge of exploding.

Her flaming red hair was in tussled waves that ran down her back and stopped just below her shoulder blades. She had stunning lightening-blue eyes that pierced intimidation into anyone if she wished it so. Her figure was small, but evident of strength. She had sun-kissed, toned arms and her thighs were firm. The term beautiful would suit her well had Fulla not hated her from the very beginning.

Josilia Griffinhoff was her half-sister whom she had always loathed. Having shared a mother, it shamed her to no end. That was one of the many reasons she struggled with her father's acceptance. Her father despised Josilia's mother as well and he claimed to continue to see her biological mother in his daughter with disgust. Fulla knew she had the same brown hair and brown eyes that her mother had, but that didn't mean she was anything like her mother. She felt angered of the fact that her father didn't see that.

It had been years since she had last seen Josilia. Fulla's father told her that he had banned the red-haired goddess from Vevitica for disobeying him. Fulla felt satisfied that she had left her kingdom, but seeing her half-sister now, looking somewhat content, she immediately wished she was stuck back in the castle with her cruel father.

Despite the urge to spit out nasty remarks to her half-sister—knowing she would only be punished for it—she walked through the chamber's doors with a twisted smile painted across her face.


	4. Drunken Words

**A/N: **I do not own Thor or anything else you would recognize. I, also, do not own the Norse Gods. I merely researched so I could eventually get a little more indepth and gain more understanding of Thor.

I thank all of you who have commented on this story. It is much appreciated. Forgive me if there are many errors, this might have been the most...interesting chapter of the story so far, but I failed to find the motivation to edit it.

Enjoy anyway :)

* * *

** Chapter Four: Drunken Words**

Josilia was stunned to see Fulla walk in with a simple, brown servant dress and a suit of armor in her arms. Fulla set the small stack of armor on the crisp, silky covers of the bed, which was to be where the Goddess of Provision was to be sleeping on from here on out.

"Fulla?" she questioned with furrowed brows, "What are you doing here and in servants' clothing?"

Loki sneered at the servant who had just walked into the chambers without a knock. He saw through her smile and knew there was hate beneath the surface. The naïve girl thought she could hide the fact she was Goddess of Hate when she was sent here to wed one of the princes of Asgard. There was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach to be wedded to such a pathetic goddess such as herself. Her feelings, once hurt, weren't well hidden at all and it irked him at how easy it was to accidently make her cry. He had to give her some credit, however, for she was quite good at manipulating others as was he, but she would never be able to get past him. The hate in her eyes was as clear as the purified lake running through Asgard.

Looking at Fulla now, he noticed there was even more of a burning hatred as she looked at Josilia, but her smile remained intact.

"I was sent here by my father. I see you have not returned to Vevitica for Mother. Is she still with my father?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Anger ran through Josilia's veins at the question. She hated the reminder of her mother with that lustful man. And to remember how she had not yet made sure that her mother was still okay made her feel all the more guilty for ever having left Vevitica.

Josilia looked as if she was about to attack, but Sif laid a firm hand on her shoulder to keep from walking closer to Fulla.

"I do much dislike your presence, servant, so if you would leave, I would be grateful," Loki hissed, boring his emerald eyes at Fulla. The satisfaction of hitting Josilia's nerve was gone and she became terrified under Loki's gaze, so she scurried out of the chamber without another word.

Josilia felt the anger leave with Fulla. Had it been any other person Loki said those words to, she would have snapped at him for being rude. However, this was her half-sister who has done more wrongs than anyone Josilia had ever heard of to exist. Anything that was thrown at her, she deserved all too much.

Thor patted his brother's back with a bit of force, "We should probably let Josilia get dressed for the reconnaissance of the All-Father. Could you be so kind as to escort her? I must speak to the Warriors Three beforehand. Unless, of course, you would like to speak to them for me while I escort the beautiful goddess?"

Loki's expression didn't change from indifference. Thor looked at Josilia, "Any preferences?"

Josilia felt her heart stop. No one had told her she would have to face the King of Asgard and be judged whether she was allowed to become a warrior of Thor's group. Instead of answering directly she simply raised her right brow, "Does it look like I care who escorts me?"

Sif chuckled.

"I'll be on my way, then. I will see you in the throne room at the feet of my father," Thor said with a genuine smile. He gave a comforting pat on her scrawny shoulder before leaving her room with Loki and Sif following behind him.

She looked down at the armor that reflected the suns' rays, which leaked into the room from the large window. The cloth color part of the outfit was a light blue. She groaned at the color.

The goddess changed as quickly as she could; slipping her dagger into the boots she had also been given. The armor was tight and definitely uncomfortable. She much preferred her simple cloth tunic to this hard metal that covered her chest down to her abdomen. Another set of metal covered her thighs and shins.

Looking into the mirror that was hanging in the large wardrobe room, she realized how much thinner she was than last time she saw herself in a mirror. She used to be well-fed, having as much as she wished to eat. Circumstances had changed and food supplies had been limited, but she did eat a fair amount of meat that gave her the strength to gain more muscle than she could have ever had before.

The armor showed all her womanly curves that she had always loved to cover with her over-sized green cloak and ragged tunic.

She took her hair and braided it; then tied a band around the bottom to secure it. The braid lay on her left breast. She sucked in a deep breath before walking out of her chambers. Loki had been waiting right beside her door. She nearly jumped with surprise, forgetting he had been told to escort her.

He smirked at how he had caught the headstrong goddess off guard, "Did I frighten you?"

"No," she snapped, tugging down on the metal top, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. She felt naked.

The young prince walked her through the halls of the castle. She felt more nervous than she had ever felt in years. Kings were definitely not people she loved to associate with, much less be judged by. The last time she had stood before a king wasn't exactly a memory she cherished. But it appeared to be too late to turn back now.

Sensing her discomfort, Loki gave somewhat of a genuine smile, "You'll be alright. The King won't be too harsh, I promise you that."

"How do you know?" she raised a brow.

Loki smirked, "Because he does not wish to see the wrath of Josilia Griffinhoff and her father Lucius, does he?"

The words were comforting and much more sincere than being called a cliché term such as what Thor had given earlier. She wanted the portrayal of strength rather than beauty.

The thought of her father sent a rush of confidence running through her as well as a deep sorrow. It had been too long since she had last seen her father and she wasn't so sure she would ever see him again after he was taken hostage and bound on the island of Lyngvi with his rival Fenrir, the wolf man of many moons.

Josilia returned the smirk with a wave of confidence coursing through her as he opened the large door leading to the throne room.

Unfortunately, as quickly as Loki had given her the confidence, it was taken away by King Odin's intimidating figure sitting on a large throne in the center of the room. His gray hair was the same length as Thor's golden locks and he had a gray beard to match. A golden eye-patch covered his right eye which made him only appear more menacing.

Thor was standing to his right and to his left, was his wife, Frigga, Goddess of Love and Marriage. Frigga was beautiful; her golden locks were pinned on top of her head in elegant waves and she looked much too young for Odin, but as the queen smiled, wrinkles lined her mouth, cheeks and eyes.

Loki walked smoothly over to Odin and stood beside his brother. Sif as well as three more warriors were standing at Thor's side in a neat line. The three warriors were clearly Thor's friends that she would hopefully be joining soon. If not, she would suffer from humility.

Although, she couldn't think of any reason she wouldn't be deemed worthy. There wasn't anything wrong with her except for her short temper and quick, negative judgment. And those things hardly seemed like something to be considered unworthy as a warrior.

_A warrior, _she thought, her heart pounding harder in her chest. Titles weren't her thing, but being a warrior was something to be proud of; especially if you are a warrior of the Prince of Asgard.

"Name," King Odin demanded with a loud, deep voice that echoed throughout the large throne room. She now knew where Thor had gotten his loud voice that had made her heart stop before and now she felt King Odin would crush her just by speaking.

Josilia stood tall and confident. No one had told her to bow, which she was grateful for because if she had been told, she would have refused and trouble would begin to brew. "Josilia Griffinhoff."

"Daughter of Lucius Griffinhoff, God of Wisdom and Warfare, and Arian Faye, Goddess of Music?" he asked.

She gave a stern nod.

"That would make you Princess of Vevitica had Lucius not been bound to Lyngvi, yes?"

Josilia gave another nod, but gritted her teeth. Princess…it did not suit her as Warrior had. And the reminder of her father having been bound for false accusations did not settle well in her stomach. Thankfully, the court who sent her father there had kept what happened hushed so his image stayed clean and intact.

"I have heard of your banishment from a very reliable source. What were you banished for?"

"I was not banished," she retorted, "I had left under the orders of my mother."

"Please elaborate more on the subject," he demanded.

She grew uncomfortable. He was definitely as nosy as she expected a royal to be. "My mother simply requested I leave for my own safety. I assure you that I have done no wrong and had not betrayed my own kingdom. I wish to say no more on the matter."

Odin looked at her suspiciously, stroking his gray beard. His blue eyes pierced into hers, but his gaze was much different than what she had expected.

Yes, it was strict, but there was a softness that held concern for the young goddess as if he had just found a baby rabbit left all alone with no mother to care for her.

"The God of Lust is crowned King of Vevitica currently, is he not?" the King continued.

"Yes. He is the current ruler of Vevitica."

"What of your mother?"

She flinched internally at the mention of someone she felt she had lost forever for a second time in under an hour. She didn't want to hear any more of her family, but she wasn't about to set anyone off; especially the King of Asgard. "I do not know. I only assume she is ruling by his side…"

"That is all. I will not push you more on any other subject." The king gave an unprecedented smile and walked down from his throne and stood in front of her. He towered over her frame, placing a hand on her armored shoulder, "I deem you worthy of being my sons' warrior. I will enjoy speaking more with you tomorrow at the evening feast. Formal clothing will be sent to your room in the morning, so there shouldn't be a worry when the time comes to dress."

Josilia stood amazed at the king's kindness. His presence was no longer intimidating, but relaxing. It made her utterly surprised.

Frigga walked down from her smaller throne. She had never been any sort of threat and her tender smile assured her all the more. There were many rumors of how nurturing and kind the Queen of Asgard was, but she didn't believe a word until now.

"I am excited to have a new lady in the castle," Frigga said with a large grin, "Forgive my ignorance, but you are Goddess of?"

"Goddess of Provision," Josilia managed to smile, her nerves still tense from having been terrified to irritated to relieved to excited.

"Provider of all things needed to whoever is around you is quite an honor, I must say."

She nodded, "Although it may seem so, I do not always provide what is needed. Forgive me if I sound harsh, but I provide for those who I find worthy, not that I should be one to judge."

Thor as well as his friends walked up to Frigga, Odin and Josilia. "I am shocked to hear of your ancestors," Thor said with an exaggerated voice.

The goddess shook her head, "I assume Prince Loki has told you of me. It is clear from the moment I came back to this castle that you knew who I was daughter of."

"And what makes you accuse me of being the one to tell him?" Loki asked icily, walking up to them.

"I know you tried prying through my head. If you do it again, you will suffer severe consequences, I swear to you," she threatened, half-playfully and half-seriously; clearly the mix of emotions finally getting to her head. Keenan was able to read minds as well and she had graciously taught Josilia how to guard all her thoughts. That had come very easily; however, she had tried learning to read them and she had failed miserably.

"Oh, you better watch out, Loki! The little one is going to get you!" a man with blond hair and goatee to match mocked with a chuckle.

Loki smirked. It almost looked like there was a hint of pride as he said, "You'd be surprised at what she can do. I see you have yet to tell them of your encounter, Thor. Please do tell us all." The God of Mischief looked at his brother with a mischievous smirk. Josilia wondered if he ever gave a sincere smile like his brother continued to do no matter how snippy the goddess was with him.

She wanted to wrap her hand around Loki's mouth and pin him to the floor. Odin and Frigga were standing, listening intently on the young gods' and goddess' conversation. If they didn't know of her encounter with their son, she wanted to keep it that way. She had just been deemed worthy of being a warrior and she wasn't about to lose it all in one day. The goddess shot the prince a glare of warning, but he didn't so much as glance at her; but rather kept his focus on Thor, waiting.

Thor chuckled, "I hate to admit it, but Josie had the skill to kill me. Just as I thought I was succeeding in fending her off, she had caught me off guard with her swift movements. But I do regret having been rough with her. Please forgive me, Josilia."

Odin and Frigga looked at the new warrior as she stared at Thor with intense eyes and an impassive face, silently praying that not having killed him was enough for his parents.

Sif intervened in the conversation before any more was said, "Josilia, I would like to introduce you to the Warriors Three. Fandral the Dashing," she gestured to the warrior with the goatee who flashed a charming smile, "Hogun the Grim," she then gave a nod to a dark-skinned man with a frown on his face, "and Volstagg the Valiant," she stated, looking at the large man with a round belly and red hair that was more of an orange tint. He smiled at Josilia through his long beard.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," she said through gritted teeth. The goddess didn't dare look at the King and Queen.

"Let's stop with the formal talk and let's go celebrate with our new friend!" Fandral said, reaching over to wrap his arm around Josilia, but she expected this and she immediately grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said flatly. It wasn't so much of a threat as it was a joke. She meant it lightly, especially when she saw it coming, but she was never too great at jokes and always failed to make it clear it was.

Thankfully, the joke had caught on when she decided to give a small laugh; they followed suit and laughed as well.

"Well, you all enjoy yourselves. Just do not cause too much trouble," Odin said as his wife took his arm and they both walked out of the room and to their own chambers.

The Warriors Three, Sif, Josilia and the two princes walked into the room they normally spent time together in. It was a beautiful room made of gold that glimmered in the light radiating from the lit torches on the walls. In the center of the room was a large pit of coal and around it were three couches that looked plushy. It was so tempting to sit in one of them, but Thor led the group to a large table with eight chairs in all. Seven wine glasses and three bottles of whiskey were placed in the middle.

He poured some of the liquid into each glass, then distributed them to everyone.

Raising his glass, the God of Thunder grinned at Josilia, "To our new warrior and friend, Josie!"

They all nodded and in unison—excluding Loki—said, "To Josie!"

She had been called Josie by only her mother before and she was happy to hear the nickname once more. As they all lifted their glasses to their lips, Thor and Volstagg were the only ones to down at once.

A quick glance at Loki, and she saw him place the glass on his thin lips and sip the wine. The thought of his lips on her plump ones sent her heart racing. She immediately glared down at her glass of wine. Surely, she wasn't so small as to have the alcohol go through her system that quickly.

"Has the wine done you harm, Josie?" Fandral chuckled, pouring another glass for himself.

She shot him a glare, "No." Josilia took another swig of wine before pouring herself some more.

Thirty minutes later, all hell broke loose. The only one who appeared to be in a sober state was Loki. Even Hogun had outdone himself and was singing some folk song he had claimed he loved dearly from his home country. Volstagg looked drowsy; his eyes drooping and his head lulling. Sif was acting rather flirtatious, sitting by Thor, who held another full glass of wine, on one of the loveseats in the room. Thor seemed to soak in the attention he was receiving from her as he played with a golden lock of her hair. Fandral was sitting down for one moment, but got up to try and shut Hogun up to no avail.

Hogun didn't like the fact that Fandral was not fond of his singing, so they decided to fight it out with their bare hands. Loki, still seated at the table, shook his head at the childish scene before him. He was wise not to have drunk more than he should have.

Josilia, however, had not been so smart. Three full glasses of wine and she was long gone just as the Warriors Three, Thor and Sif were. Her vision was blurry and holding onto the wine glass in her hand became a difficult task, but she refused to put it down for there was still some precious liquid left in it.

When she saw Loki sneer at Sif's and Thor's flirtatious gestures, the young goddess had thought of giving him the attention she knew he needed.

Stumbling over to Loki, she looked a bit of a mess with strands of red hair coming out of her braid.

Josilia sat down in the chair next to his and spoke in a hushed voice; not that she had needed to, for Hogun was singing louder just to piss Fandral off. "You know, when I first saw you I thought _you _were the handsome one. The way you moved so gracefully down the staircase and your beautiful emerald eyes were enough to take my breath away. More importantly, you are clever and thoughtful. I do not see how your brother is fit to be king, but you… You will definitely be the best of all the kings in Asgardian history." Josilia didn't know where it was coming from, for her words were true and not lies. She considered it being the wine triggering a nerve in the brain, forgetting all logic and security and left it at that.

Loki's face had gone from curious as to why she had sat next to him, when he expected her to have fun with the others who were more sociable, to completely unreadable.

She leaned in closer, holding onto his shoulder for support. The young goddess wasn't one for seducing, but it appeared that those were her intentions at that moment. Her lips were centimeters from his ear and he felt her heated breath that sent a tingly feeling down his spine, "You make many see that you are insincere and heartless, but you are the God of Lies and I see right through every single one of them."

Fandral and Hogun had stopped their fighting when they noticed how close their new friend was to Prince Loki. Fandral raised a brow and Hogun gave a knowing nod to him as they walked over to the dining table.

"Hogun," Fandral said with a drunken devilish smirk on his face, "It is awfully warm in here; do you think so?"

"Aye, yes, Fandral, I think so," Hogun said in a taunting voice, waving a hand in front of his face dramatically.

Loki wasn't pleased that he was being mocked by Thor's idiotic, drunk friends. He sneered and pushed a giggling Josilia away from him as he got up. "I have had enough of all the drunkenness to last a lifetime." He hadn't glared and his voice wasn't cold. It was even; without emotion.

After he left the room, Fandral noted, "I say he's playing hard to get." Hogun, who had an arm around Fandral's shoulders, nodded in agreement. This was probably one of the rare times she found the Grim Warrior smile happily.

"I do love a challenge," she slurred, drinking the rest of her wine.


	5. Prepare For Humiliation

**A/N: **I do not own Thor or anything else you would recognize. I, also, do not own the Norse Gods.

Forgive me if there are many mistakes in this one. I haven't bothered to edit it. Again, I'm a lazy butt. And considering I gained seven pounds makes me irritable and pissed off, so I might not update for a while unless I see more of those reviews!

* * *

** Chapter Four: Drunken Words**

After having a few more hours of exchanging laughs and giggles, The Warriors Three had passed out all over the floor. Thor's head lay on the armrest of the loveseat while Sif's head was rested on his firm thigh. Josilia's drunken state had passed with the downing of much water and bread that had magically appeared on the dining table not long after the five of them had fallen asleep. She didn't bother wondering on who used magic to bring forth the helpful supplies.

She felt humiliated by her words she had spoken to the prince. More so, she was angry with herself for having been so stupid as to drink until utterly drunk.

Not knowing how to get to her chambers from where she was located now, she went over in the corner farthest away from the rest and closed her eyes so sleep could take over.

* * *

The sun shined on her fair skin, rousing her from slumber. She squinted her eyes to take in her surroundings. All was still as it was the night before. The alcohol appeared to have done quite a number on the Warriors Three, especially. Hogun had his mouth hanging open, saliva trickling down the side of his cheek that was smashed on Volstagg's large shin. Fandral was behind the couch, snoring even louder than the Mighty Volstagg.

As she began to stand, a searing pain pounded in her head. Clutching her hair, she groaned. She didn't care if she was pulling her hair out of her braid; it was already messy anyway. Josilia took out the band and shook her wavy, red hair, trying to get out any tangles with her fingers. When her hair was free of tangles –for the most part—and elegantly flowing down her back, she slowly walked out of the room, trying her best not to move too fast due to her migraine.

With the memories of her drunken words, she let out another groan. There was no doubt that she would dwell on it for a long while.

The corridors of the palace were fairly empty. At least they were in the ones she had wandered.

Josilia couldn't remember where her chambers were, so she decided to go to the ground floor and walk outside for fresh air.

Feeling the warm sun on her skin felt relaxing; however, the heat created blue spots to appear in her vision.

Keenan was surely struggling to make breakfast for her family of eight. The guilt had come back to Josilia at the thought of abandoning those who needed her.

Turning her direction to the forest of Asgard, she began walking swiftly. Her bow and arrows were left in the chambers she could not locate, but she still had her dagger tucked away in her boots.

It would take time to get used to moving in the armor she had worn. There were surely marks on her body from sleeping in it. Parts of her body that the armor covered were fairly sore, a sign that bruises and dents in her skin might be apparent.

If not for her current circumstances, Josilia would have happily stripped herself of the uncomfortable metal.

The forest was more alive than ever in the mornings. The birds sang melodious songs to one another, toads croaked, hopping around the dewy ground and squirrels got up early to search for wild nuts.

It was a bit brutal to throw her dagger at the heads of animals in order to catch meat, but it was necessary. She disliked having to get too close to kill the animals, because she knew that a life was a life and she was taking it away. That was precisely why she always kept her father's bow on her.

An abundance of squirrels and two rabbits later, she moved her way through the woods and to the village below the palace. Josilia had to be quick if she wanted to return without notice of absence.

There were various villagers who whispered to one another as she walked by with the rack of animals slung over her shoulder. She ignored them, not understanding how they could possibly know anything about how she was granted warrior in just a short amount of time. Then again, it wasn't like Asgardians had anything better to do than to gossip, so word must travel fast.

She wasn't sure whether to walk into Keenan's home or knock. Normally, she could just go in without any complaints, but she no longer took residence there, so it would seem rude.

Deciding to know, she did just that.

Melina answered the door with a bright smile when she recognized who it was. "I see you have been accepted by the king, yes?" she asked, looking up and down at Josilia's armor.

"But of course, why would I have turned away?" the goddess chortled, feeling proud. "I brought meat."

The young woman gestured for the goddess to come inside. All the children were inside as well as their widowed mother, Henrietta, who was the eldest of Keenan's daughters. The children were playing a sort of hand game while chanting silly words. Josilia set the meat on the wooden table Keenan used for food purposes and sat down next to the children while Melina followed suit.

"Forgive me for being so observant, but you look rather…hung-over," she said quietly and let a giggle escape her throat. "Did you drink with the princes? Tell me, I have yet to see them, are they handsome as all the maidens say they are? Well, I heard Prince Loki wasn't quite the catch, but rumor has it Thor is the most handsome prince to have ever lived. Is it true, dear friend? And to think he has chosen you specifically to become one of his warriors. You are truly lucky. Does this mean he will be your husband?"

Keenan chuckled from across the room, overhearing Melina's rapid questions.

Josilia rolled her eyes. Thor being her husband was a horrendous thought. But the more she thought about Thor, the more she realized that no matter how rude she was to him, he continued to show only kindness towards her. She decided she'd have to be a bit easier on him from now on.

"I am not marrying anyone," she stated flatly. The children sitting around them giggled uncontrollably at the thought of marriage. They were innocent. Josilia couldn't help but feel envious of them. Their lack of experience was truly a form of bliss. They weren't aware that at any moment, a war could break out. They weren't aware that any single one of them could catch a fatal illness, parting them from all realms. They weren't aware how close they were to starvation before Josilia had arrived at their door. And because of all of it, the children went about their short lives with happy grins on their faces and the freedom to chase each other without responsibilities.

That is, until they grow up.

Josilia then added, "I do think you and Thor would make the perfect wedded couple."

Melina got all giddy at the compliment; or what she believed to be a compliment.

"Why are you here, Josilia? You should be in the palace with the prince and his warriors. Will you not get punished for being in the village?" Henrietta asked with concern. Mothering five children took a toll on her and all she ever did now was worry and made sure everything was as it was supposed to be. She was gentle when she wanted and laid down the law firmly when needed. It was a good thing, however, for it kept the big family on track as well as the stubborn goddess. Whether she liked it or not, Josilia felt lucky to have her around. Now that she was living up in the castle, she would no longer have Henrietta's sternness to force her to do right.

"I came to give you all meat, of course. I won't have any of you going hungry just because the blond prince wishes me to stay at his palace," she blatantly said. "I do not particularly like the royalty there. I think coming back here would be more suitable for me, if it isn't a bother." Josilia began to wonder if it was possible to keep her warrior status, but live down in the village. She felt pathetic having gone one night and missing them all dearly, but she missed the presence of Keenan and her daughters. It felt safer in the small, defenseless house than it did in the large palace that held well over a hundred guards.

Keenan sighed. She, too, missed the goddess' company, but what was best for the young lady was to venture out of her comfort zone rather than keep safe inside it. Keenan would not tell her she thought so, but she was close enough.

"It wouldn't bother me a bit, Josilia. I miss you," Melina said genuinely. The younger ones beside them stopped their game and nodded, tackling her onto the wooden floor, asking if she would leave the palace to stay with them once more.

Josilia laughed loudly as one of the older children tickled her under her armor. When they were finished attacking her with their little fingers, the headache came back immediately. She hated how they had figured out she was extremely ticklish. Once they had, they abused it to now end because they claimed she looked friendlier with a smile on her face.

Finally feeling full-on pain all around her head, she groaned.

"So you _do _have a hang-over," Henrietta smirked, shaking her head.

Any happiness Josilia felt was gone, "Shut up. Last night was terrible and this headache is bad enough, I do not wish to hear any lectures on how I shouldn't drink more than my body can handle. Do not fear; I have learned it the hard way."

Keenan quirked a brow, "What happened last night?"

Melina chuckled, "Oh, I never thought I'd hear the day that Josilia—"

The goddess's face showed utter disgust, "I would _never _do such a thing outside of marriage!"

"So you do want to be married," Keenan said thoughtfully.

"I never said that."

Melina laughed, "Well, you sure did imply it!"

"No, I did not. I simply said—"

"We _know _what you said, Josilia, but what do you _think_?"Henrietta asked. It was a serious question in which Melina wanted to know the answer to. Keenan had a fairly vivid idea, for she had used her magic on her mind from day one to know of the girl's past and intentions.

"I think I should be heading back before another army of guards comes rampaging through the village to find me," Josilia huffed, standing up. She dusted off her rear with was one of the rare parts on her body that wasn't covered with metal.

No one had called her to come back or had yelled out an apology; they simply let her go without another word. Just the way Josilia liked it.

She still continued to ignore the flagrant whispers that once again filled the streets. She was too angry to bother with any other feeling. It was irritating how everyone seemed so interested on what was on her mind. If she wanted to say something, she would say it and if she didn't wish to reveal something, she would keep it locked away. Clearly, everyone's skulls were too thick.

The guards that stood before the golden gates leading to the golden stairs of the palace looked down at the warrior. They recognized her armor being of one of Thor's warriors, so they let her pass.

Fulla was walking down the golden stairs with an empty woven basket resting on her left forearm. She did not take kindly to Josilia's presence and glared at her as she past.

The warrior ignored her half-sister just the same as the townspeople. It was difficult as is to know she had let her mother down; it was even worse to see a spitting image of her in the Goddess of Hate. It sickened Josilia. How could any child of Arian Faye, one of the most beautiful and kind-hearted goddesses ever to walk the nine realms, be any kind of god or goddess projecting a negative emotion. It seemed impossible.

Her hair was waving around in the wind and getting in her face. She tried swatting it away, but it just went back to shielding her vision. The band she had taken out was probably somewhere on the floor in the room she had slept in with the rest of the warriors and Thor.

As she walked into the castle, ascended the stairs and tried concentrating on how to get to her chambers. It was weird claiming they were hers the more she thought about it.

Peering down another hallway, she finally found her room.

Suddenly, a door opened and Sif walked out refreshed and in a clean set of armor.

"Did you have fun last night? I am surprised you drank. I almost took you for someone like Loki," she chuckled.

Josilia didn't smile. The anger inside her was still settling in the pit of her stomach, "Yes, well, I suppose I am not as wise as I wish I was."

"A few drinks does not make you unwise, dear friend. I assure you, we were all a little unwise last night, but that was just a night. We do not do it often; it was merely to celebrate your coming to the castle to be one of us," she stated proudly.

She nodded just as Hogun and Fandral were walking out of their own chambers which were so _conveniently _next to her own.

"Well, if it isn't Lady-Secretly-In-Love-With-The-God-of-Mischief-and-Lies. I can't remember too much after he left. Did you go with Prince Loki to his chambers?" Fandral chuckled.

Josilia's eyes narrowed dangerously at them. She held back the urge to attack and huffed, "I see you all seem fine after last night's drinks. Do you have any of that medicine left? I fear I still have a headache that is quite irritating. And believe me," she stepped closer to Fandral, "you do not wish for me to be angry."

Sif laughed at Fandral's scared expression, "What is this situation with Loki and Josilia you speak of, Fandral?"

Hogun shook his head slowly, his face stern once again, showing no hints of a smile, "We were only kidding. They were just speaking to one another." He then pulled out a vile and handed it to Josilia.

"Thank you," she said curtly before downing the whole thing. Almost instantly, any pain in her body had completely vanished. She even felt the bruises on her skin fade away. "This liquid really is useful, is it not?"

"Oh yes, very useful," Fandral agreed, "Loki is quite the potion brewer. I wonder what else he is good at." The persistent warrior winked at Josilia.

"Why don't you go into his chambers and find out, Fandral?" she growled before turning on her heal and walking to her room.

There was more talk between Warriors Three and Sif, but it couldn't be heard.

Now that she was on her own, Josilia took a good look around her sleeping quarters. The bed looked big enough for three persons to sleep without coming close to touching. Silken crimson blankets were placed neatly on the bed, making it look like a large pool of blood. A painting of a colorful garden hung directly across. It was rather large; but the beauty of it made Josilia wish she could jump into the masterpiece. There were varies magical trees that stood tall above bushes of flowers she had never even imagined existed. A stone path weaved through the garden and carved benches were placed to match. It was something that only in a fairytale would be a reality.

The goddess finally ripped her eyes from the painting and stripped herself of the armor. Her clothing she had normally worn was folded neatly on the foot of the bed. Picking up her tunic, she sniffed it. An aroma of sweet scents filled her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled contently at the familiar smell she couldn't quite put a finger on. She slid the tunic over her head and put on her leggings and leather boots that had been tended to as well. Even the holes and ripped seams that used to be there were gone and mended.

She needed to later thank the maids who washed her clothing.

* * *

"I hope you found your way to your chambers just fine?" Thor asked.

Josilia found her way to the royal dining room where she found Thor dining by his self. There were eggs, fresh fruits and cooked pig that looked fresh off the fire on his plate. It made Josilia's mouth water.

"Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral have already eaten. You may dine with me if you like," he smiled.

As if on cue, a maid had come in with a plate of food and set it down in the chair directly across from him. Her face stayed straight as she sat down in the chair. She didn't feel comfortable at all alone with Thor, but the discomfort was worth being able to eat a meal that was made by someone whose been cooking his entire life. When she placed a piece of the pig inside her mouth, she chewed slowly to savor the juices.

Thor watched her with curiosity. "Have you been up long without food?"

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the delicious food in front of her. After taking another bite of meat, she said, "An hour or three at most."

"What have you been doing?"

"None of your business," she grumbled bitterly. It was strange. No matter how hard she tried to remember to be kinder, she just couldn't. It was like she was permanently set this way. It was like she could no longer be who she was before the last image of her mother being attacked by her step-father. Deep down inside, Josilia was secretly afraid of her own safety, for she didn't know if she herself would be violated once more. It scared her to death and she hated to admit it.

She heaved a sigh and gripped her fork that she held I her left hand, "Forgive me for my rudeness. I am no longer used to speaking without showing dislike. It is…a habit more or less."

Thor appreciated her apology, "No problem at all. I suppose it is discomforting to be in the presence of the most powerful princes in all of the Nine Realms. You must really think me amazing, beautiful Josilia."

Josilia gave him a dumbfounded look after he turned from kind to cocky. "You really should not flatter yourself, God of Thunder."

"I only speak the truth."

"Well I sure as hell don't believe you," she scoffed.

Thor almost went wide eyed when he heard her curse. Josilia didn't believe him, but he didn't believe her either. He didn't believe she belonged to royalty. She was too outspoken and showed crude behavior to have been raised as a princess. But she was the daughter of two powerful Gods that ruled Vevitica for centuries and he didn't see how it made sense that her mother would order her to leave without a reason.

His curiosity grew more and more by the minute, but he already knew how she took to personal questions, so finding anything out would have to wait.

When it was silent, the tension grew. At least it did for Josilia.

The last of her breakfast was now settling in her stomach. She leaned back in the plush chair, sighing contently.

"The cooks do make a great breakfast," Thor said. Josilia gave him a nod in agreement, managing a small smile.

"Thank you for letting me eat breakfast with you, Prince Thor. I should probably…wash up," she said, trying to come up with an excuse to leave.

"There is a large bathroom in the same hall as your chambers. I'm sure you will find the bath to your liking."

She turned got up from her seat as a maid took both Thor's and Josilia's plates away. Today was definitely going to be her day. She had just got finished eating a pleasant meal and now she was going to have a decent bath in a palace; something she hadn't done in a long while. It had been so long, she had almost forgotten what squeaky clean meant.

However, the best part was that she had not run into the God of Lies after the embarrassing words she had said to him. And Josilia knew she would have to prepare for utter humiliation when she did.


End file.
